Unplanned Confessions
by Mischa-BlackCherry
Summary: Marluxia read out from Zexions diary, leading to everyone finding out about Zexion's crush. AkuZeku


**Summary**: Marluxia read out from Zexion's diary, leading to everyone finding out about Zexion's crush.

**Pairing**: AkuZeku

**Disclaimer**: You know what ... I don't own Kingdom Hearts ... I wish I did but not all wishes come true.

* * *

"Hi Zexion" Axel smiled sincerely at the boy, when he entered the organisation's common room

"Hi Axel" the silver haired male stuttered in return.

Axel was about to ask the Schemer a question when they both heard some giggling coming up the corridor. Marluxia pushed Larxene into the room, when they saw just who was there the two started to laugh even more was there,

"Hey everyone" Larxene tried to get the others attention, smirking and glancing at the other members

"We'd thought you all would like to hear this, especially you Axel" Marluxia smirked holding up a smallish black book

"No!" Zexion cried and tried to reach for the book; that was his diary where he wrote about everything including how he felt about a certain member.

"I think it's gotten worse, the crush I mean. I can barely breathe when he's in the same room as me. I love everything about him, his smile, his confidence, his hair, his eyes – EVERYTHING. I'm seriously in love with him, but I think he's straight, I've seen him flirting with Larxene. At least I think it's flirting. Ever since Axel and I were sent on that mission to Beast's Castle together, my feelings have changed; listen to me, speaking as if I possessed a heart." Marluxia read out in a very bad impression of Zexion's voice, holding back giggles. Some of the other members, such as Demyx and Xigbar laughed along with them, finding it hilarious that Zexion had a crush.

Zexion swallowed hard and stood up slowly, he walked quickly out of the room before Axel could say anything to him.

"MARLUIXA , LARXENE" The Flurry of Dancing Flames shouted "If you do anything to humiliate or hurt Zexion or any other friend of mine every again I swear I will burn both your asses so much that even Vexen couldn't help you" he grabbed the book out of Marluxia's hand as everyone else looked on shocked and watched with interest as the pyro storm out of the room.

"_I hate them all so much_" Zexion thought, sobbing quietly into his pillow. He heard a knock on the door

"Come to make fun of me some more" he said bitterly not caring who was at the door.

"No Zexion, I came to give you back you're diary" Axel's soft voice came from the other side of the door "Will you let me in?"

Zexion sighed and unlocked the door, swallowing his pride.

"Thanks" Zexion smiled sadly taking back his diary. "

Is it true?" Axel asked closing the door behind him.

"Yes Axel it's true I like guys." he said sitting on his bed, not caring that Axel sat with him too

"You know that's not what I meant" Axel moved closer to the boy. Zexion nodded tears falling into his lap.

Axel smiled and gently tilted the boys chin up. Zexion's face was flushed from crying but Axel thought he looked stunning; Zexion had always been a handsome person

Axel started to kiss away every tear that was on the younger's face which caused Zexion to blush.

"I really care for you Zexion" Axel whispered against the boys soft lips, he pressed his own against Zexion's, the Schemer gasped giving Axel the perfect opportunity for his tongue to explore Zexion's mouth. The sensation was new to the younger, but it felt so good. The Flurry's hand that was resting on the boys hips had started to travel lower.

Zexion's eyes widened and he suddenly stopped kissing Axel

"Please don't" he whispered "I'm not ready" The youngert looked down, feeling a little guilty.

"Of course not Zexion, I would never push you into anything that you don't want to do." The redhead said honestly with a warm smile. Axel could see the genuine nervousness in his partner's eyes, it was kind of cute.

Zexion smiled sweetly, and then yawned softly. He gasped and brought his hand to his mouth in embarrassment

"Wow you must be really tired" Axel chucked and glanced at his watch "It's late, I'd better let you sleep"

Axel kissed the Schemer one more time, wished him a good sleep and left him to rest

Zexion got ready to sleep then wrote in his diary one sentence "For once in my life, I fall asleep happy"


End file.
